Receptor tyrosine kinases comprise a large family of transmembrane receptors for polypeptide growth factors with diverse biological activities. Their intrinsic tyrosine kinase function is activated upon ligand binding, which results in phosphorylation of the receptor and multiple cellular substrates, and subsequently in a variety of cellular responses (Ullrich A. and Schlessinger, J., 1990, Cell 61:203-212).
A receptor tyrosine kinase cDNA, designated fetal liver kinase 1 (Flk-1), was cloned from mouse cell populations enriched for hematopoietic stem and progenitor cells. The receptor was suggested to be involved in hematopoietic stem cell renewal (Matthews et al., 1991, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88:9026-9030). Sequence analysis of the Flk-1 clone revealed considerable homology with the c-Kit subfamily of receptor kinases and in particular to the Flt gene product. These receptors all have in common an extracellular domain containing immunoglobulin-like structures.
The formation and spreading of blood vessels, or vasculogenesis and angiogenesis, respectively, play important roles in a variety of physiological processes such as embryonic development, wound healing, organ regeneration and female reproductive processes such as follicle development in the corpus luteum during ovulation and placental growth after pregnancy. Uncontrolled angiogenesis can be pathological such as in the growth of solid tumors that rely on vascularization for growth.
Angiogenesis involves the proliferation, migration and infiltration of vascular endothelial cells, and is likely to be regulated by polypeptide growth factors. Several polypeptides with in vitro endothelial cell growth promoting activity have been identified. Examples include acidic and basic fibroblastic growth factor, vascular endothelial growth factor and placental growth factor. Although four distinct receptors for the different members of the FGF family have been characterized, none of these have as yet been reported to be expressed in blood vessels in vivo.
While the FGFs appear to be mitogens for a large number of different cell types, VEGF has recently been reported to be an endothelial cell specific mitogen (Ferrara, N. and Henzel, W. J.,1989, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 161:851-858). Recently, the fms-like tyrosine receptor, flt, was shown to have affinity for VEGF (DeVries,C. et al. ,1992, Science 255:989-991).